


Spell to Mend Alternate Realities

by Ghosta16689



Series: Eydis Grianne's untold story [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassination, Babies, Blankets, Calender, Cheating, Coffee, Cringe, Cute Kids, Eggs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hatchlings, Humor, Imaginary Friends, Jester - Freeform, Little plot, M/M, No Incest, Other, Red String of Fate, chapstick, kiwi, lightbulb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosta16689/pseuds/Ghosta16689
Summary: When Eydis peers into Omnitraxis' shards of Reality, she sees many things she cannot explain.





	1. A blast From Another's past

Before the story begins, a special thanks to my friend thDorkMagnet from Fanfiction.net. If you haven't already read their story, you seriously should. It's got romance, adventure, intriguing plot and thDorkMagnet is a really cool person overall. So check their stories out using the link below.

<https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6432760/thDorkMagnet>

* * *

 

 “Daddy? There’s something under the bed.” Jester glances down at the small hatchling before him and, with a hearty sigh, smooths his hair.

 

 “Now Kiwi, what have I told you about bothering me while I’m busy.” The young Septarian threads her claws in her hair, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Not to.” She mutters. The large Septarian rose from his desk, stretching his limbs as four sickening pops rang out. He looked down at his daughter in question, walking over and kneeling to level with her.

 

“That’s right. Now run along, back to bed Kiwi.”

 

“Daddy. There’s something under the bed.” Jester shook his head.

 

“It’s probably just a blanket or a jacket under your bed Kiwi. Off to bed now. Go on.” He ushered Kiwi out of his office and shut the door behind her. She stood there facing the stairway silently, listening to her Daddy find his way back to his desk and more scratching noises surfed the air.

Kiwi took shaky steps forward and slowly climbed what felt like the cold mountains with snow piercing through her loose shirt. The harshness of her breath waned as she got closer and closer to the top, small creaks sent her feet into wavering steps. A loud crack shot through the atmosphere from the childrens bedroom, making the girl freeze and peer back down to her Daddy’s study. Kiwi took a deep, hoarse breath before she pushed the door open and sat on the bed for a while, a tense silence reigning. Then she whispers, “Daddy isn’t coming.” Nine heads popped out from under the bed curtains, looking at Kiwi.

 

“What!? But it’s his job to look under the bed! You must not have sounded convincing Kiwi.” Her snout flushed red and quickly defended,

 

“I did my best Leo, but Daddy didn’t believe me!” He scoffed.

 

“Whatever.” Rustling from under the bed was heard before all Kiwi’s siblings were under the covers beside Kiwi.

 

“Pops is getting smarter Leo!” Another scoff.

 

“Yeah, but how are we going to get him? He’s always, like, five steps ahead Sugar.”

 

“We already know that Oli! But that just means it’ll be better when we really do get him!”

 

“You got any ideas genius?” Oli laughed.

 

“Nope, just being optimistic. You got any Iggi?”

 

“We could always go for the bucket on the door trick.”

 

“Dad’s way taller than us though Igg.”

 

“I don’t see you coming up with anything Copper!”

 

“Besides, that’d just make dad mad!”

 

“Who asked you Mandy!”

 

“What if we locked the door to Dad’s office and hide the key somewhere?”

 

“I don’t think that’d make him any less mad if we spilled water on him Swarm.”

 

“What do you think then, Magma?”

 

“Hmm, we could mess with dad a bit by moving a few things where they don’t normally go. Like some pens, a book, or something. Nothing big.”

 

“That’s not a bad idea Magma.” Sugar mused.

 

“Could you guys shut up? Some of us need to get some beauty sleep.”

 

“Oh? Your finally getting some beauty sleep Leo? I don’t think it works after seven years.”

 

“Muzzle yourself Mandy.” Mandy stuck her tongue out at Leo before everyone began to wear down for bed. Kiwi lifted an arm and turned off their wall light, shrouding the room into darkness.

 

A smile graced Jester's lips as he shut the door fully and whispered, “Rest well, my little ones.”

* * *

 


	2. Chap stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

Eydis hums to the beat of her favorite song, her tail eagerly swaying beside her as she applies her new brand of chap stick. It was her tenth date with the young Demon Prince and she was having a grand time just sitting and talking with him. “Hey Eydi, what flavor is that?” She smiled at Tom.

“Chocolate flavor.” Tom scooted slightly closer.

 

“Can I try it?” Eydis hands him the Hershey chocolate chap stick with an adorable smile.

 

“Sure.” Tom looks down at the balm and gently places it in his coat pocket as a blush rose on his face staring back at her small snoot. He took a deep breath and, collecting all his courage, he leaned closer and closer to it until his lips brushed lightly against hers. Heat blossomed in Eydis’ face and she gently kissed back. Tom pulls away, resting his forehead against hers and whispers,

 

“The Hershey industries know what their doing.” He chuckled slightly as she turned her head away, a darker blush corrupting her scales.

 

“You’re too cute Eydis.”


	3. Normal Friend for Once

“You’re an assassin!?”

“We’ve been friends for literally two days. Why are you so shocked?”

“I just thought I’d get a normal friend for once.”

“What do you mean ‘for once?’” Eydis shrugged and pulled out her claws to count off.

“Well I’m friends with a boy who’s a demon and was born a Prince, two twins on earth that are thirteen and saved the world from completely different demons and solve mysteries to this day, I made friends with these creatures underwater despite that being in my imagination, a group of people in a nearby village that hurt me for no reason, I have a stuffed bunny with a soul inside it,” He cuts her off for a second.

“Um...What?”

“Then there are the spirits that live under our house, a boy who’s been sheltered all his life and his Dad, a giant frog that never wears pants. Oh and now you, of course!” She smiles as she comes to the end of her list.

The Mewman backs away from her slowly with his hands up and eyes wide as saucers.” Yeah, I, uh, jeez. Kid. Do you need to talk...?” He let the last word slide on his tongue a bit longer in nervousness, to which her head tilts.

“Why?” He shook his head slightly and took one final step back before putting his hands down.

“No reason.”

“If you think THAT’s a lot, let me tell you.” A new voice jumped in, the Mewman shooting into the air at the sight of an even larger Septarian with a purple cape and a huge grin.


	4. Calendar

Eydis woke one morning when she heard a ding on her phone. She picked the phone off the floor and began to look at the message. Movies at nine? Why do I have to go to the movies? She let her thoughts dig into her brain with the speed and panic of a freight train. Then, it hit her. “I have a date!” Eydis ran around her room, searching for the perfect outfit before stopping on a sweater her best girlfriend made her. It had a rainbow background and a gorgeous heart that looked to be made of real gold. She threw on a pair of purple pants and ran out of her room and hastily fastened her black slip-ons. With a quick goodbye to her family, she got a running start to the theater.

When the building was in sight, she saw a tall, muscular lizard with a purple gem in his left eye standing patiently waiting, purple cape wrapped around himself. “Sorry I’m late!” He only laughed when she got to him.

“Your fine, I wasn’t waiting very long and I already got the tickets.” He smiled impishly,”How about I get the snacks and you get the spot.”

“Oh, but,” Rasticore cut her off.

“I’m paying for snacks. You already paid for the tickets, so just find a seat, I’ll get the snacks and we could enjoy the movie.” Her face was warm as she nodded shyly and went to theater 2. There were so many people running, talking and playing games, but she could see the perfect spot for the two of them in the back right. 

No one noticed her as she climbed the steps to the back and slipped into the seat. She took these minutes to look about the room. There were mostly parents and their children in the audience with the parents either getting food or trying to settle the kids down. Typical movie theater during the hot months, really. Then, a woman and her child came into the theater. She had short hair and as far as Eydis could tell, she wore high heels, with the child having long hair and a small onesie. Her senses tingled as the walked up the steps and toward where she was sitting without hesitation. The moment the woman’s gaze landed on her, her senses flashed danger alarms. When the pair got closer, she realized that these two were the Northwest mother and daughter. Mrs. Northwest went first.

“Would you mind moving?” Eydis stared at her, confused.

“Uh, if you don’t mind me asking Mrs., why?” She rolled her eyes as if she had asked the dumbest question possible.

“Why you’re in our seats and the movies about to start. So, move.”

“I apologize Mrs. but, my date’s kinda tall and if we moved, we would be blocking the projector or end up blocking some kids or parent’s view.” She scoffed.

“Why should I care about that? You’re in our spot, so move.” Eydis looked into the room again.

“Well, uh, the cinemas nearly full and if we moved” Mrs.Northwest cut Eydis off.

“You don’t seem to be catching my drift. I don’t care. So either move or I’ll get someone to move you.”

“Ma’am, there are seats over there, on the other side of the theater.” She pointed to the unoccupied seats.

“We need these seats.” A shadow stood behind her.

“Get lost lady.” The figure took the seat before Eydis could say anything and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The two seemed to freeze and, getting the hint, they went to find other seats. 

“Thank you sir, but I was saving that spot for my date.” She could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he pulled her closer.

“I know Goldie.” Eydis paused. Only one person called her that nickname. “I didn’t really know what to get you so, I got red vines, popcorn, Dibs, crunch and M&Ms.” He scratched his head nervously, “Pick what you want, got us both sprite too.” Smiling, Eydis relaxed and leaned on his shoulder.

“Thank you Rast.” Eydis leaned upward, hand delicately on his upper arm as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. His smirk regrew from the winter’s cold 10x’s stronger.

“Your very welcome, Eydi.” Her face went cherry red again.

“Raasstt.” He chuckled softly before a man stalked up to them, quite angry.

“You two! Leave the premises immediately.” They looked at one another confused.

“May we ask why you’re kicking us out?” He scoffed.

“You’re scaring the children and the parents are complaining like mad.”

 

Rasticore glared at him, “Why didn’t they come say this to us themselves?”

“It doesn’t matter. If you aren’t gone in three minutes, I’m going to have to call security.” Eydis stood and held her hand out to her date and, with dignity, they left, candy and popcorn with them.

“That woman has some nerve.” Eydis sighed.

“Yeah, they’re like that. Sometimes I talk to her daughter, she isn’t as bad as her parents, but she is a little entitled.” Rasticore nodded, pulling her toward an ally. “Where are we going?”

“To watch a movie.” Eydis almost asked why they were going into an alleyway to watch a movie when he pulled out his chainsaw. 

“No need to go all chainsaw massacre on me.” Rasticore snorted before ripping the chainsaw on and tearing into the open space. 

“Shall we?” Eydis smiled back up at him.

“Let’s.” The pair walked into the X shaped hole.

What lay behind it was a cave with a bed and what looked like a modified tv and a few movies scattered along the ground. “Sorry for the mess. I would have cleaned up a bit if I had thought the date would have ended up as this.” Eydis kissed his cheek and went to sit on his bed. “Uh, what do you want to watch?”

“What is there to watch?”

“Uh we could watch the monster and the moth, the dragon-cycles and the Septarian or we could watch how to train your dragon.” Eydis listened to him read off the movies before hearing how to train your dragon. 

“How to train your dragon? Where did you get that?” Rasticore snickered.

“Walmart.” 

“Oh.” He placed the movie in at the top and rushed to pull Eydis in to cuddle.

“Hey Rast?”

“Hmm?”

“When’s the next date?”


	5. Lost The baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eydis loses an egg ling

“Tom, don’t be mad.” Tom peered up at the albino Septarian from his regular reading of Hell’s newspaper with a quirked brow.

“What did you do now?” He teased and a blush rose to her face.

“Promise you won’t be mad first.” He shook his head and sighed at the worried look.

“Alright, alright. I promise, just tell me what’s going on Hun?”

“I, uh...I lost the baby.” He frowned deeply and tossed the paper, standing.

“Are you sure? I swear, if I go in there again and they’re asleep.”

“Yes, I’m sure! I checked the entire room!” He sighed again.

“Which one?”

“The baby with the purple and salmon spots.” He laughed.

“This is what, the second time he did this?”

“How do you know it’s a he?” Tom chuckled at her deflection.

“The baby’s causing trouble before he’s born. I was told that’s how one tells you have a boy.”

They arrived outside the nursery door and without hesitation Tom walked in, a worried Eydis right behind him. The walls were painted a soft blue with white fluffy clouds and trees below them where birds of all kinds and colors perched. The flooring was a simple light green with large amounts of blankets scattered everywhere. In the middle of the nursery was a cradle. The parents walk over, both peering into it and counting two accounted eggs. Tom tugs the blanket softly and finds the third hidden under one of the crinkles. With a smile, he pulls the egg into his arms and shows Eydis.

“See Hun, the kid’s right here,” He hands the egg over to her with a smirk, “I told you so.”

“I suppose.”She muttered as she cradled the fragile life. “This one feels lighter though, almost,” She paused and Tom watched her worriedly until she showed him. “The baby’s not in the shell!” His eyes widened and he began to look about the room as Eydis checked the other egglings. No other eggs were broken. Tom flew from the nursery and around the house, careful not to use any fire to do so.

“Where could you be?” He whispered. Then, like magic, he saw purple and pink spots. He froze before walking carefully over and went onto one knee, laying his hand onto the ground, pulling the being up and cradling it as he walked back to the nursery. “Hun?” Eydis turned and raced to them, caressing a claw delicately under the little one’s lower eyelid. A cute sound left it’s snout and rubs one of it’s small horns against Eydis.

“So cute.” She smiled before leaving Tom to play with the baby and stood in front of a mirror.  
“Call Lady Grace.” 

Lady Grace smiles, “Hello sweetie, how’s married life?” Eydis laughs gently.

“Hi mom and yes, we’re doing great! But I was wondering if you could come over. You know, see your grand babies?”

“Darling, I would love to see your family.”

“They’re your family too, you know.” 

“I know.”


	6. Light Bulb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry and I'm not sorry.   
> Light bulb jokes ahead=Cringe
> 
> Read these out loud for maximum effect...

Lady Grace walked into the living room and notices a peculiar sight. She calls in everyone she knows. Only Toffee, Buff Frog, Marco and Eydis enter the room. “Yes mother?” 

“I have a question.”

“Then ask it.” Toffee muttered.

“How many lizards does it take to screw in a light bulb?”

“Mom no.”

“A chameleon.”

“What was the point in that?” (Marco)

“Yes, it is joke, not funny joke. But joke.” (Buff Frog)

“How many frogs does it take to bake a pie?”

“One!”

“Hey mom?”

“Yes sweetie?”

“How many dancers does it take to make a great performance?”

“Hmm?”

“Just as many as you need to make funny jokes.”

“How many Septarians does it take to make a life?”

Toffee shook his head and threw Eydis over his shoulder,”Nope, nah, ah ah, nay, areva durchi.” He, buff Frog and Marco leave the scene and Lady Grace says,” Two. With the time span of nine months and some terrible jokes to initiate the plan for grand babies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOO sorry


	7. Butterfly Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two part story depicting how the butterfly affect and kind actions dictate

A small group of middle school boys and girls crowded around their classroom before the bell starts. As the group continues talking, one of the boys noticed a small insect on the wall. The blond boy raised his hand and threw it out, aiming at a winged insect. The small thing fluttered away from the hand as it crashed into the wall. As it flutters, the rest of the group notices it and immediately jump into swinging at it, hoping to cast it out of the air. As the small insect landed on the smooth yellow wall, the boy’s hand from before shot toward it. The small creature was too tired to take flight again, resorting to a half wing flap while still there.

 

“Lux bullitus!” Just before the hand could strike, a blinding bubble surrounded the insect and the bubble floated off the wall, the group’s heads following. The bubble stopped glowing as it landed gently into a lizard girl’s hand. The boy, Dale, scoffed at her.

 

“It’s just a butterfly. What’s the big deal?” Eydis only stared at the boy, a slow smile creeping onto her snout.

 

“You’re just a little boy. Run along back home and check your innocence.” He scoffed.

 

“Like your so innocent; You could eat an adult human whole you MONSTER!”

 

“Just because I likely can, I actually have morals. What of you?” She pointed out. “You attacked an innocent butterfly that was just trying to go about it’s morning and you tried to kill it.”

 

“Is something wrong here?” A woman with black hair and green glasses walked up, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“Is there, Dale?” The woman looked over at the young boy and the group immediately shrunk back.

 

“No, Mrs. Grace.” Eydis happily turned and walked away from the group and out the school’s open front gates. She released the bubble and it vanished as it went away from her, the butterfly landing gently onto one of her fingers. It fluttered its wings for a few seconds before fluttering a strategic flap and away it went. She sighed as she watched the insect flutter off out of sight. Her heart warmed slightly. Turning, she entered the schoolyard again.

 

Eydis walked to her short locker, and undid the lock. As it opened, a pink and purple paper landed at her feet. Carefully, she picked it up, looking around her suspiciously. She saw no one incriminating. She stuck it into her pocket and shut her locker, her English and Art book resting inside. 

 

Opening the door to her homeroom, she sat in her assigned seat in the back, pulling the paper from her pocket. The paper was a pink envelope with a small purple heart holding the envelope closed. While her mind flashed to a certain blond princess, she turned the envelope in every direction. There was no signs from who it had come from, but only had her name written in white  Nanum Gothic font. 

 

She pulled the purple heart from the envelope, lifting the top fold, and pulling out what was possibly the smoothest paper she had ever felt. Unfolding it, she read the following.

* * *

 

My Dearest Innocent one,

How a romantic rose could wilt in the presence of your very eyes, the cherry blossoms turn green with jealousy over your soft pink hair. No fire could possibly shine brighter than your laugh and gorgeous smiles. Your scales smoother than this letter, and your claws warmer than the sun. The way your eyes tantalize me with their glow of joy. I see you as no monster, but as the girl I wish to spend my eternity with. You have a right to ignore me, my beautiful flower, but if you would give me the honor to meet me at the park outside school, I promise to make you happy.

 

* * *

 

Eydis reread the letter before placing it gently back into her pocket inside the envelope.

 

“Reading some love note MONSTER?” Eydis turned her head out the window and watched the leaves dance on their branches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lux bullitus- Light bubble/Bubble of light


	8. Charmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story told to a child

“It was just a job . Three years watching her through that machine. And maybe a little part of me fell in love with her, because I wish she knew who I was. That is, until she did.

Love, well it’s complicated. You see, Hearth, not everything works out fine as sunflowers in the end. Because sunflowers, need to face the sun at all times to survive. And she, she pulled me into what felt like sunshine but…

It wasn’t. Not the real thing, anyway. And because of this, she pulled me in any direction she felt was right. I don’t know if it was for me or not, but the tears are still bled into the memories.”

But why?

“It wasn’t her fault I fell captive to her rose eyes. In fact, I’d call it my own. I fell, charmed and broken. Hearth, don’t follow me. It should all be over…”

And?

“There are others. Tom, Marco, Toffee, I, and her but we’re all really just pawns in this game. The truth does not reveal itself to the blind, and it was almost too late. We were all nearly swept away. Yet somehow, we escaped. I don’t know how, or when, or even why. All I know is that when I looked at her and wanted her to know who I was...I hadn’t known the cost.

It was all just a job. A simple one, too. The old woman who led me to her wanted her and her friends dead and gone, to learn everything I could about them to take them down. Three years watching her from my cams, that was as long as it had taken. 

And, I didn’t want to believe it, but I saw a small part of me never want to see her...Injured? No hurt. As I continued to watch her, I saw that she couldn’t. Hearth, a small part of me fell for her. And I wanted her to know who I was.”

And then?

“She. She walked into me. It was on purpose, at least on my part. I wanted so badly to know her and for her to know me that I threw all my work aside and...Let her walk into me. She fell, but I caught her. I was never one to do as most would, but I’m Septarian. Her tail, in a state of panic, latched onto my own and my arms swarmed her, our snouts inches apart.

I could still remember the petal-like blush on her pale cheeks, her eyes widening a fraction and her mouth opening the slightest bit. When I had to release her, she backed away. Her tail still lingered in my own’s reach. Then, she addressed me, apologizing. I couldn’t resist.

I asked her on a date. It was to my shock she would make my heart flutter briskly as she agreed. My frills wouldn’t stop fluttering themselves for weeks. She chuckled when she heard them on the date. No matter how many times I tried to smooth them down, it was as useless as my mind telling me that it was wrong.

It was right or course. I shouldn’t have been with her. It was my job to make her meet her end. Then, after a few months of dating, the old woman hired someone else to kill her. And it was no longer my job to kill her. So I killed him. But my love, that was when she walked in, blood splattered on the ground and myself with a metallic scent hanging in the air. I didn’t tell her that it wasn’t what she thought, because that is what it was. Just like that, she knew who I was. What I did. I didn’t want to hear her reaction. My own heart’s reaction was enough for me as I sprinted out of there, away from her eyes. 

I refused to leave my dingy room in the assassins guild. My heart wouldn’t let me and I was willing to take the abuse from my own thoughts than seeing the hatred on her face. I was so torn up. I never thought someone could put me through such pain. My brain told me I was crying because I wasted her time that she would never get back. I stayed there for what felt like an eternity without eve taking up any jobs.

One day Babs, one of the younger and always sick assassins of our guild, called me down because some idiot thought that only I could handle this job. When she got no answer, she sent the idiot up to me. When I received the knock, I got up, ready to scream at the person and scare them off. But it was her, there, looking up at me with worried eyes with so much emotion that I broke, jaw hanging as she pushed inside and pulled me onto the bed.

That day, She told me that she knew me. I understood, or at least I thought I did. She told me she had a job that only I could do. I told her she shouldn’t even want to be near me.

I don’t care about what I shouldn’t do Rast. I came here to do what I should have done, that I shouldn’t have froze. I think that’s what she said, or at least something like that. I was too shaken up to pay attention at the time. It was what she said next that really reached me.

She told me the job that I always considered and dreamed of but never had the guts to do it. And here she was, offering me the things I most desired.”

What was it?

“She gave me a job I could never refuse, and you,” I picked my daughter up with a few spins and tossed her in the air, “You, were a part of it.” He caught her and pecked her check gently.

“Rast, I’m back!” As his love walked into their bedroom, he pulled her tightly into a hug and pressed his snout against her’s. Sweetly, she pressed her lips further against his and pulled back at the slight sounds of disgust from the youngest member of the embrace. “Now what are you ewing about, young lady?” The female pulls Hearth into her arms and swung her about, finishing with a boop and many giggles.

“Goldie,” Eydis turns to Rasticore, smiles on both her’s and their daughter’s face, “I want another addition to our family.” Eydis layed onto the large bed and sighed, cuddling Hearth closer.

“You know it’s ok to say you love me Rasticore.” He didn’t need the invitation as he climbed in, resting his arms around his girls with a bright smile, nuzzling into Eydis’ neck.

“I love you, my charm.”

“I love you too, you big softy.”


End file.
